bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayuri Kurotsuchi/Image Gallery
Mayuri Anime Images Bleach_Vol._48_Cover.png|Mayuri on the cover of Volume 48. Bleach_Vol._79_Cover.jpg|Mayuri and Retsu Unohana on the cover of Volume 79. Mayuri New Look.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the 12th Division. Post Soul Society arc Mayuri Kurotsuchi.png|Mayuri Kurotsuchi Mayuri without a mask by Painaholic.jpg|Mayuri without his mask/makeup. Mayuri.png|Mayuri Kurotsuchi Mayurimaggotsnest.png|Mayuri when he was imprisoned in the Nest of Maggots. Mayuri kurot.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi over 110 years ago. Mayuri ressearch.jpg|Mayuri as the 3rd Seat of the 12th Division. Ep209HiyoriMayuri.png|Hiyori argues with Kurotsuchi. KenpachiArguingWithMayuri.jpg|Mayuri with Kenpachi Zaraki as Gin arrives at the captains meeting. IkkakuInterrogated.png|Mayuri interrogates the defeated Ikkaku. KenpachiStopsMayuri.jpg|Mayuri being stopped from harming Ikkaku by Kenpachi Zaraki. MayuriAndNemuSSPullingBombTrigger.jpg|Mayuri using his explode device alongside Nemu. MayuriSSShikaiWithIshida.jpg|Mayuri attacking Uryū Ishida with his [[Shikai. Ashisogijizo.png Mayuri Shikai.jpg|Mayuri's Zanpakuto Ashisogi Jizō in Shikai. MayuriBankai2.jpg|Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. Ishida vs Mayuri.jpg|Mayuri vs. Ishida in the Quincy: Letzt Stil. Mayuri Owned2.jpg|Mayuri grievously injured by Ishida in his Quincy: Letzt Stil. LiquidForm.jpg|Mayuri in liquid form. Episode99ShunsuiMayuri.png|Mayuri and Shunsui argue over details of Bount Invasion. Episode97ShinigamiTalk.png|Discussion about the explosions in Seireitei. Episode100MayuriSpies.png|Mayuri is revealed to be spying on Sawatari. Sawatari encounters Mayuri Kurotsuchi.png|Sawatari encounters Mayuri. Mayuri reveals the bount tracer to Sawatari.png|Mayuri reveals the Bount tracer to Sawatari. Mayuri pounces upon the flailing Doll.png|Mayuri pounces upon the flailing Baura. Sawatari turns to dust.png|Sawatari turns to dust. Sawatari Last Moments.png|Sawatari's last moments. Ep198MayuriHurt.png|Mayuri appears to struggle. MayuriBankai.jpg|Mayuri's Zanpakutō, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō in Bankai. Mayuri Bankai Self Descruct.png|Mayuri self destructing his Bankai. Mayuri's neck breaks.jpg|Mayuri's neck breaks. Mayuri just playing.jpg|Mayuri reveals he was just playing to Szayel Aporro Granz. The Superhuman Drug..jpg|Mayuri showing his superhuman drug to Szayel Aporro Mayuri Szayel.jpg|Mayuri killing Szayel Aporro HealingSerum.jpg|Mayuri's healing serum. Ep200NemuHoldsUryu.png|Nemu holds down a struggling Uryū for Mayuri. Nemu Pushes Mayuris cart.png|Mayuri walks as Nemu pushes a cart full of Mayuri's spoils Mayuri Nemu open Garganta.png|Mayuri and Nemu open a Garganta for Ichigo and Unohana. Mayuri stopped from detonating.jpg|Mayuri is stopped from returning Karakura Town to the Human World. Ep317UkitakeSuggestsAccident.png|Ukitake suggests an accident in the Dangai. Ep317MayuriAngry.png|Hitsugaya incurs Mayuri's anger. Ep317CaptainShock.png|The captains are stunned by Rangiku and Nanao. Ep317SomethingStrangeEmerges.png|Something strange appears before encompassing the team. E317 Mayuri Kenpachi Yachiru Nemu Dangai.png|Mayuri, Nemu, Zaraki and Yachiru see something in the Dangai. Nanao Rangiku return E317.png|Nanao and Rangiku report to the captains after being unaccounted for. Real Gotei 13 Headquarters.png|The captains and lieutenants gather in Ichigo's room. Ep320MayuriBeginsDiscussion.png|Mayuri begins the discussion. Ichigo appears before the two captains.png|"Ichigo" appears before the two captains. Inaba caught by Mayuri arm.png|Inaba is tied up by Mayuri's extending arm. E329 Mayuri stabs Inaba.png|Inaba is stabbed by a simple attack from Mayuri. Mayuri's Thought Vial.png|Mayuri unveils his though disrupting drug. Reigai Isane protects Inaba from Mayuri.png|A Reigai protects Inaba, forcing Mayuri back. Mayuri attacked from behind by Reigai-Komamura.png|Mayuri ambushed from behind by a Reigai. 230Mayuri_proclaims.png|Mayuri proclaims this is intriguing. 230Mayuri_confirms.png|Mayuri confirms Renji's observation. 230Mayuri_goes_over.png|Mayuri explains Ichigo's blade, Zangetsu. 233Mayuri_sits.png|Mayuri sits at his computer with dozens of wires attached to him. 233Mayuri_says.png|Mayuri tells Nemu this is why he is interested. 234Mayuri_sits.png|Mayuri sits at his computer with Nemu standing nearby. 240Mayuri_tells.png|Mayuri tells Ōmaeda to be silent. 240Mayuri_states.png|Mayuri states they will begin Gegetsuburi's dissection. 240Mayuri_asks.png|An irritated Mayuri asks Ōmaeda what is wrong now. 240Mayuri_states_this_is_not_necessarily_true.png|Mayuri states experimenting on Ōmaeda and Gegetsuburi being a waste of time and energy is not necessarily true. 245Mayuri_envisions.png|Mayuri envisions Uryū's rebuilt form. 245Mayuri_states.png|Mayuri states Kenpachi and Yachiru not being affected by the poison of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō because they did not breathe is strange. UnohanaMayuriArgue.png|Sparks fly between Unohana and Mayuri. Mayuri and his broken sword.png|Mayuri holds his broken sword. 245Mayuri_smiles.png|Mayuri smiles. Mayuri Office.jpg|Mayuri's office. 4th Division meets Mayuri.png|Mayuri and Unohana with the 4th Division. MayuriWeirdFace.jpg|Mayuri making a weird face. Mayuri Explains (ep256).png|Mayuri explaining the Tōjū situation. Mayuri Kurotsuchi Angered by destruction of SRDI.png|Mayuri angered by the destruction of SRDI. Omaeda talking to mayuri.jpg|Mayuri talking to Ōmaeda. Blades.jpg|Ashisogi Jizō exposing its blade. Nemu restrains Ichigo, as Mayuri administers the vaccine.png|Nemu restrains Ichigo, as Mayuri treat him. Gegetsuburi tied.png|Mayuri attempts to dissect Gegetsuburi. Mayuri informs them about the Toju.png|Mayuri informs them about the Tōjū. Nanao tries to persuade Mayuri to research the Toju.png|Nanao tries to persuade Mayuri to research the Tōjū. Mayuri and Nemu regenerate Sode no Shirayuki.png|Mayuri and Nemu regenerate Sode no Shirayuki. Mayuri berates the Third Division.png|Mayuri berates the Third Division. 12 Division Blocks 10th Division (v2).png|The 12th Division blocks the 10th Division. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō explodes.jpg|Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō explodes Szayel's Lab.jpg|Mayuri finds Szayel's lab Mayuri stomps on Nemu.jpg|Mayuri stomps on Nemu Mayuri detaching his arm.jpg|Mayuri detaching his arm Ep339ReigaiUnohanaTauntsKurotsuchi.png|Reigai-Unohana taunts Kurotsuchi. Ep339MinazukiAttacks.png|Minazuki attacks Kurotsuchi. Ep. 208 - Urahara & Hiyori Meet Mayuri.png|Kisuke Urahara & Hiyori Sarugaki Meeting Mayuri in the Nest of Maggots Mayuri Manga Images C121 cover Mayuri & Nemu.png|Mayuri & Nemu Kurotsuchi on the cover of Chapter 121. C123 cover Mayuri Kurotsuhci.png|Mayuri Kurotsuchi on the cover of Chapter 123. C304 cover Mayuri Bankai.png|Mayuri's Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō eating Szayelaporro on the cover of Chapter 304. C306 cover Mayuri ram.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi with a rams head on the cover of Chapter 306. Bleach cover 35.jpg|Mayuri on the cover of Volume 35. Manga Mayrui close up.jpg|Mayuri 110 years ago. Kurotsuchi.jpg|Mayuri's battle data chart. Mayuri New Look.png|Mayuri's new look in Chapter 480. Ch489 Mayuri speaks with Captain Commander.png|Mayuri speaking about the Rukongai disappearances. Mayuri_reveals_Bankais_can't_be_fixed.PNG|Mayuri states a Bankai cannot be fixed once broken. Ch516 Mayuri with Ichigo in the SRDI.png|Mayuri explaining to Ichigo about his broken Bankai. Chapter 516 cover.png|Mayuri on cover of cover of chapter 516. Projector Kon.png|Kon is used by Urahara to communicate with Ichigo while Mayuri studies him. Mayuri'sInvention.JPG|Mayuri and Nemu working on a mysterious invention. Mayuri GIFs Nikushibuki.gif|Mayuri uses Nikushibuki. Jabarakaina.gif|Mayuri uses Jabarakaina. Nisehada.gif|Mayuri uses Nisehada. Self-DestructProtocol.gif|Mayuri's Bankai Self-Destruct Protocol. RetractableBlades.gif|Mayuri's Bankai Retractable Blades. Ashisogi Jizō Images Ashisogi Jizo (spirit) Full body 1.png|Ashisogi Jizō's physical manifestation Isane Kotetsu and Tetsuzaemon Iba vs. Ashisogi Jizo.png|Ashisogi Jizō appears. 242Ashisogi_Jizo_tilts.png|Ashisogi Jizō tilts his head. 243Ashisogi_Jizo_extends.png|Ashisogi Jizō extends blades from its chest. Ashisogi Jizo blades.jpg|Ashisogi Jizō's blades. 243Sphere_forms.png|A bright pink sphere forms within Ashisogi Jizō's mouth. 245Konjiki_Ashosogi_Jizo_crashes.png|'Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō' crashes through a nearby wall. 245Ashisogi_Jizo_stands.png|Ashisogi Jizō stands over an unconscious Ichigo. 245Ashisogi_Jizo_expresses.png|Ashisogi Jizō expresses irritation at Yachiru following it. Zaraki grabs Ashisogi Jizo.png|Kenpachi grabs Ashisogi Jizō by the head. Ep245JizoChasesVCs.png|The four lieutenants try to outrun Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. Yachiru scares Ashisogi Jizo.png|Ashisogi Jizō startled by Yachiru. Mayuri releases his Zanpakuto spirit.png|Mayuri releases his Zanpakutō spirit. Ashisogi Jizō (spirit) Full body 2.png|Ashisogi Jizō's physical manifestation. The trio signal to Ashisogi Jizo.png|The trapped spirits try to signal to Ashisogi Jizō. Ashisogi Jizo cowering.png|Ashisogi Jizō cowers after being intimidated by Senbonzakura. Ashisogi Jizo's Bankai glares at them.png|Ashisogi Jizō at the door. Ashisogi Jizo releases its poison mist.png|Ashisogi Jizō releases its poison mist. Ashisogi Jizo manifests.png|Ashisogi Jizō manifests before its master. Ashisogi Jizo broken.png|Ashisogi Jizō's broken Shikai state. Mayuri Movie Images FTB Maruyi Doing Science.png|Mayuri admiring his latest creation in Bleach: Fade to Black. Category:Images